Candiwala dan Dolayaki
by melmichaelis
Summary: Sasuke bersandiwara atas suruhan Itachi! Berawal dari Dorayaki yang tinggal satu hingga pesta yang melibatkan Akatsuki, Uchiha, dan Namikaze. Bagaimana kisahnya? (Warning Inside. Shonen-ai, SASUNARU. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO FLAME, PLEASE. Read and Review, minna-sama? fans S.N merapat) SPESIAL FOR NARUTO BIRTHDAY #2. Prompt : Cium & Wagashi.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
><strong>Rated<strong> : K+ serempet T lah~ Genre : Friendship / Romance / Humor  
><strong>Warn<strong> : This is **Shonen-ai, boys love. **If you do not like you should get out of this page and read another story that you think is good. **DRABBLE. **Chibi!SasuNaru and ItaKyuu. Kyuubi human!Happy reading minna-tachi, I hope you like this. Read and Review?  
><strong>Main Character<strong> : Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kyuubi, Akatsuki.

**SPESIAL FOR NARUTO-DOBE BIRTHDAY #2. SEMOGA LANGGENG SAMA TEME! #peace  
>Prompt<strong> : Wagashi & Cium.

* * *

><p>Siang itu, matahari bersinar terik. Seorang bocah berupa matahari yang energik menarik tangan bocah berambut pantat bebek. Mengajaknya bermain<p>

"Cuke, ayo main cama Nalu!"

Namun sangat disayangkan, tidak ada respon dari bocah bernama Cuke, yang kerap kali kita panggil Sasuke. Hanya saja bocah bernama Nalu masih cadel, oh bahkan ia belum bisa menyebut namanya sendiri dengan fasih. Jelas, Naruto dibaca Naluto.

"Cukeeee~ ayo maiiin!" suara itu terdengar lagi, Sasuke menoleh. Tatapannya menusuk, namun tak digubris. Entah karna kepolosannya, atau memang ia tidak takut.

"Ti—

"Tadaimaa.." Suara lain menginterupsi Sasuke. Berdecak kesal, Sasuke membungkam kembali mulutnya. Bocah satu tahun diatas Naruto itu menatap _anikinya _yang baru saja pulang dan sedang bersundau-gura bersama Naruto –langsung dihampiri-, sambil menunjukkan sebuah bingkisan.

"Itu apa, _aniki_?" Sang adik, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Sasuke menatapnya sambil bertanya. Datar, sungguh datar seperti teflon dirumah author #plak.

"Ah, ini? _Aniki_ bawa _wagashi_, ayo panggil Kyuu. Nanti kita makan bersama." Perkataan Itachi –kakak Sasuke- barusan sontak membuat beberapa orang yang berpencar di rumahnya berkumpul.

Akatsuki. Itulah nama kelompok berisikan 10 orang yang katanya ganteng, keren, modis, gaul, tapi idiot nan boyot #geplaked. Oh oke, beberapa diantaranya adalah **Pein**, si ketua yang banyak tindiknya, berwibawa tapi freak, terus mesum, pacarnya konan, ya gitudeh. Ada wakil ketuanya, **Konan**. Dia perempuan nan baik hati, tapi kalo kesel bikin mencelos, pas pms suka ngamuk, pacarnya Pein, gabisa masak, dan selalu irit duit bulanan. Nah ada yang mukanya baby face namanya **Sasori**. Dia itu—ng, apa ya? Puppet master, jago bikin boneka dan calon komikus #apa. yah, belum terkenal sih, tapi bersama sang pacar, dia yakin pasti bisa. Si pirang **Deidara**, rambutnya panjang tapi bukan perempuan. Sering dijadiin bahan percobaan pacarnya, Sasori buat dijadiin boneka. Suka main burung-burungan kertas dan sering diledekin duo banci with Itachi. **Tobi**, dia anak baik, suka nolong, tapi penghancur markas. Suka makan lollipop, pecinta lollipop, pake topeng spiral kaya lollipop, tapi pas topeng dibuka..oh so wow! Ganteng lho dia.. Nah, si taneman punya nih akatsuki, **Zetsu. **Dia itu absurd, saking sukanya sama taneman sampe pake cangkang venus di kepalanya. Punya banyaaaakkk banget tanaman, kalian bisa lihat didepan markas, setiap sore Zetsu pasti nyiramin tanemannya. Lalu ada **Itachi **pria berkeriput tapi _oh damn sekseh. _Dia itu parnernya Kisame, ada yang bilang mereka pacaran, tapi sebelum gossip beredar, yang ngegosipin udah dijotos sampe mati sama Kyuubi, pacar Itachi yang serba possessive. Padahal uke. Oiya, Itachi sering dikatain tua lho, karna keriputnya yang eksotis itu. Keanehan selanjutnya dari akatsuki adalah manusia ikan, **Kisame. **Dia manusia jejadian berupa hiu. Punya sirip lagi, tapi gatau sih nafasnya pake insang apa nggak, tapi dia suka ngobok di kolam ikan sambil ngobrol sama ikan-ikan mini yang dia anggap saudaranya. Padahal jelas-jelas sehabis dia ngobok tuh ikan pada mati. Ada juga manusia berbulu ketiak, **Kakuzu. **Oke, itu emang bukan bulu ketiak sih, cuma mirip tapi panjang bangett. Kakuzu itu pecinta uang, hidupnya untuk uang dan hanya menghidupi satu orang, yaitu Hidan, ukenya. Dia bendahara Akatsuki, tapi sering korup, hobinya ngitung uang dan melaksanakan perintah jika ada uang. Yang terakhir **Hidan. **Kakuzu punya, jangan diambil ya. Hidan adalah penganut setia dewa jashin, sama setianya kaya mencintai Kakuzu #eaaak. Kalo pagi dia sembahyang, kalo siang dia berdoa, kalo malem dia pasang sesajen. Suka maintain duit Kakuzu buat modalin kemenyannya, yang apes Kuzu deh.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong kenapa jadi akatsuki?

.

.

.

"Aku _taiyaki._"  
>"Aku <em>Senbei<em>"  
>"<em>Mochi<em>!"  
>"Itu <em>dango<em>-ku, Pein."  
>"Mau <em>kompeito<em>nyaa! Ayo, konan kita makan bersama."  
>"<em>Sakuramochi<em>-nya manaa?"  
>"<em>Mochi ice-cream<em>! Tobi mau _Mochi ice-cream_!"  
>"<em>Taiyakinya<em> habis?"  
>"Mana <em>Manju<em>nya?"

Suasana menjadi ricuh, akatsuki berebut, menyisakan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kyuubi yang terbengong-bengong. Apalagi Kyuubi, melihat teman Itachi begitu rakus membuatnya miris, dia kebagian nggak ya?

Itachi muncul membawa 3 tusuk dango dan satu piring berisi _pie apel _untuk kekashinya. "_Pie apel_ untukmu, Kyuu." Kini Kyuubi yang heran. Oh, kekasihnya memang selalu baik.

"Trims, keriput." Mereka pun berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk disana, menyisakan dua bocah polos –satunya enggak- yang masih terbengong-bengong. Sasuke terhenyak, kakaknya tega sekali.

Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian tempat itu sepi. Akatsuki sudah mengambil bagian _wagashi _nya. Dilihatnya kotak berisi _wagashi _itu. Tidak ada kompeito kesukaan Naruto, dan beruntungnya Sasuke, hanya ada _dorayaki _yang menurutnya tidak terlalu manis. Mungkin ia bisa memakannya.

Namun baru saja ia ingin mengambil _dorayaki _tersebut, ada tangan lain yang ikut mengambil juga. Tangan berpigmen yan jauh lebih banyak disbanding pigmen dikulitnya. _Bocah itu_, geramnya_._

"_Dolayaki _punya Nalu, Cuke!"

Sasuke melotot, mencoba membuat Naruto takut atau bahkan meraung. Namun semua itu gagal. Naruto hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap Sasuke, sesekali menatap teman Itachi yang sedang asik makan, menatap Itachi dan kakaknya yang sedang bersuap-suapan dipojok sana. Kapan ia bisa makan wagashinya?

Menghiraukan sekelilingnya, Naruto mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu, melangkah menuju taman rumah Sasuke, berniat pulang sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak tau jalan. Mungkin, lain kali ia bisa minta banyak _wagashi _kepada _kaa-chan _nya.

* * *

><p>"Aniki, apa sudah?"<p>

Sasuke mengintrupsi suara. Dilihatnya pasangan ItaKyuu yang menyeringai dan anggota Akatsuki yang terkekeh, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi, sebagian lagi ikutan menyeringai.

Alarm bahaya untuk Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

><p>Taman belakang mansion Uchiha telah diubah. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kini taman tersebut tampak meriah. Beberapa orang telah berkumpul, termasuk anggota keluarga Namikaze, kerabat dekat Uchiha.<p>

Ditempat lain, yaitu ditaman depan mansion Uchiha, seorang keturunan Uchiha membujuk bungsu Namikaze. Sesama bungsu, Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Naru, cepat ke taman belakang!" Sasuke tau itu bukan cara membujuk yang benar. Karna sudah 5 kali seperti itu, Naruto tidaklah menggubris. Ia juga tau itu membuat Naruto semakin _badmood _tapi apa boleh buat? Uchiha memang susah merayu –Kecuali ibunya dan anikinya-

**SRET**

"Lepas Cuke, Lepas!" bocah 6 tahun itu meringis, tangannya yang mungil terasa panas karna dicengkram tangan Sasuke. Namun apa daya, bocah pantat ayam itu enggan melepaskannya.

Melewati jalan pintas kebelakang, mereka sampai di taman meriah itu dengan mata tertutup untuk Naruto, sementara karna tak ada kain, tangan Sasuke-lah yang menutup mata Naruto.

"SURPRISE!"

Bersamaan dengan terbukanya tangan Sasuke, kata-kata yang membuat Naruto bungkam pun diluncurkan. Ia tidak tau bahwa hari ulang tahunnya ini akan diadakan pesta, dimana Uchiha, Namikaze, dan Akatsuki didalamnya. Ia benar-benar senang, setidaknya _wagashi_nya akan terlupakan.

"Naru."

Suara bocah pantat ayam terdengar. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mengerjap. Disana Sasuke membawa kotak besar berwarna biru. Namun, baru saja ia akan bertanya, sebuh bibir dingin menempel pada bibirnya. Singkat, sangat singkat namun berarti bagi Naruto karna ciuman pertamanya yang terenggut.

"K-kena—

- Selamat ulang tahun."

Lagi-lagi terpotong. Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba menetralisir kebahagiaannya sampai suara itu mencabut khayalannya.

"Maaf untuk _dorayaki_nya, dan..ini sebagai gantinya."

.

.

.

Satu kardus _wagashi _dan banyak ucapan selamat, siapa yang tidak senang? Apalagi yang mengucapkan adalah pria tampan yang kau idolakan.

**おわり**

* * *

><p><strong>JADII! AH READER-SAMA JANGAN GEBUK SAYA. SAYA TAU INI GAJE, LOL, DEELEL.. JUJUR SAYA LEBIH SUKA YANG PERTAMA ;w; TAPI MAU APA LAGI? GAPAPALAH DEMI MERAYAKAN ULANG TAHUN NARU-CHAN.<strong>

**Nee, yang terakhir Otanjōbi omedetō Naru-chan~! Semoga makin soswit sama Sasuke.**

**Review please?**


End file.
